


Birthright

by Artria



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prince Slaine Troyard AU, Prince Slaine and his Orange Champion, Slaine's Grandparents, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artria/pseuds/Artria
Summary: Rayregalia is not alone when he inherits the power of Aldnoah. It is also given to Soren Troyard, altering the destiny of his descendants. Vers once had two co-ruling families until the war started by Emperor Gilzeria made the Rayvers line outcasts and the Troyard line the sole ruling family. But the Rayvers line is not entirely forgotten, and the Counts that hunger for power thirst for the blood of Terran royalty.On a fateful day before the war breaks out, Kaizuka Inaho meets Slaine Troyard, the Prince of Vers.





	1. Victory March

“My sister is asleep, Slaine.”

Lemrina smiles gently at the Terran prince of Vers in wonder as he gazes at her bashfully before  nodding, smiling lightly as he presents a lovely bouquet of blue roses to her. The scent reaches her and sends a delightful warmth to her cheeks. This feels far more genuine than the expensive imported chocolates and extravagant flower arrangements many of her suitors use to win her favor, only for her to giggle and crush the lust for power in their eyes. This is the only way she will accept, the only way Slaine knows how to show his love - with all his heart. 

He was her childhood friend, but he was always the Terran prince first in everyone’s eyes. A shame that they could not see the kind soul, but it is the loss of those who protest Slaine’s birthright, and her gain.

“My apologies, Lady Lemrina. I caught you both at a bad time, it seems…” 

“No need for apologies,” Lemrina says smoothly. “And it's just Lemrina,” she adds with a teasing smile. She brushes his hand as she accepts the flowers, and holds them close to her chest. Freshly cut, she observes absently. She is thrilled at his presence, but she is still somewhat crestfallen when she reminds herself that he didn’t come here for her. Long ago, she would have thrown a fit at the attention Slaine gave to Asseylum, but she knows better to treasure the time he is allowed to give them. Asseylum doesn't have him wrapped around her finger as she once did and she is not guilty to admit it pleased her that his silly childhood crush on her sister had faded. 

(Now they have more complicated matters to deal with, and the longing that was once there is replaced with concern. Lemrina knows it, her sister is aware of it, and Slaine desperately tries to keep them all together.)

He is a busy prince, and to be graced with his presence is an honor. She has seen his schedule - Slaine insisted on never being left out of any meeting. The fact that he was here implied great care on his part. He should technically be with his grandparents - the rulers of the Vers Empire - and enjoying the festivities that takes place on their home planet every year alongside their people.

“Ah, you know my sister, Slaine. Asseylum doesn’t like the violence of the event,” Lemrina continues, despite the fact that Slaine is already aware of it. He nods in understanding and averts his eyes. Lemrina’s chest churns uncomfortably at the action.

“I had a feeling that was the case. I hope she…”

“She’ll certainly take your care under consideration,” Lemrina assures quickly. She'd be a fool not to, but Asseylum always had trouble reading people beyond the surface, and even that gave her trouble. “When she was little, she didn’t like it at all. We both know it’s because of her personal tastes.”

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this,” Slaine replies sincerely. 

She hates herself for doubting him. She's known him for a long time, but listening to her sister makes her question everyone with every single little seed of doubt Asseylum clumsily plants. It almost makes her resent her sister for it, but she knows Asseylum is looking out for her.

“I know Asseylum has not been feeling...well recently, but I hope she can recover. Miss Eddelrittuo accepted the medicine I gave her, so I hope that can help as well.” 

Lemrina reels at the mention of Eddelrittuo. The girl vastly preferred Asseylum to Slaine, and had no filter that could prevent her from making rude comments about Terrans. She would feel second-hand embarrassment at this, but she focuses on the mention of Asseylum. 

_ She's avoiding you, Slaine. _

Slaine’s hand hesitates to give her a pat on her shoulder, but her eyes convey her permission. His smile is a little less wary and a little less strained at the edges, how it should be, in her opinion. It gives her some relief that this visit hasn't been a complete failure.

“I need to get going,” Slaine says when he hears the electronic timer on his wrist. He made time for her too, she thinks absently. It’s twice as much than what should be allowed. He looks down to her feet and his eyes widen. “Oh, I’m sorry! I wanted to also congratulate you on your recovery, Lemrina.”

Lemrina feels a warmth spread through her chest.

“That’s what the flowers were for,” he adds, slightly embarrassed. She giggles, and reaches over to grab his hand.

“Ah, who needs flowers when I can finally dance with you,” Lemrina says cheerfully. She remembers something else he had mentioned to her. “For your future trip to Earth, I hope the stars see you safely there. My sister also wishes you well.” The last part is more or less reluctantly added - her sister had shown a longing to visit, only to be prohibited by Emperor Soren. It wasn’t safe, according to him, but Lemrina wishes he had explained himself that time. Asseylum would only see him in a bad light. Her sister would never hold it against Slaine, but sometimes Lemrina wonders only to feel guilt later.

“Thank you very much for your words. I hope to see you and Asseylum at the banquet. Grandmother would also like to see you. Goodbye for now,” Slaine replies warmly. Lemrina says nothing as he turns to leave. He stops for a moment and takes out a silver pocket watch. 

“Oh. Grandfather is here…?”

Lemrina freezes. Slaine shakes his head and turns to assure her, “I think he’s just going to visit your grandfather, Lemrina. Personal matters, it seems. I must get going.”

_When is it ever not personal with us…?_ Lemrina stands uncomfortably as she sees Slaine walk away.

Once he has left, she turns to put the flowers in a vase and places them in the main room. The petals of the roses feel cool under her fingertips. 

_The color reminds me of your eyes_ , Slaine had once told her.

She knows her half-sister is sleeping away to avoid seeing the battles that will take place, but Lemrina wants to see them anyway and push her thoughts away.

Thousands of thoughts had crossed Lemrina’s mind, thousands of things she wanted to tell Slaine. But it would be like betraying her sister’s trust in her, and even if there are times where she dislikes the attention Asseylum gets (attention that she does not deserve), she will always look out for Asseylum. 

(Even if her heart is not always fully dedicated to it.)

* * *

 

Asseylum is awake when the last round of the Coliseum begins. She looks to the stars that illuminates her world and sees two Kataphrakts darting about precariously from her quarters where she currently resides alongside her sister. She turns away to where her half-sister Lemrina currently sleeps, actively trying to not show the anxiety she feels.

She does not watch the festivities nor mingle with the enthusiastic crowds. She is not allowed to, and she wishes she could escape this desolate place, if only for a little while. However, there is another conflicting aspect to this desire. There is a part of her that will always feel out of place among her own people though, for she cannot understand their absolute relish in destruction or the way they cheer as the Martian Kataphrakts clash among the heavenly stars, putting the lives of the Counts and knights in jeopardy. It is barbaric and brutal, and her chest feels heavy when she is reminded of how the poisonous war-like mindset had been indoctrinated into their culture, how it had seeped into their bones. The source of this conflict runs through her veins and it reminds her.

Aldnoah. It was a sacred power, and with great power came absolute control over the people of Vers. It was meant to be given as a gift for humanity, and all she can do is shake her head at how it was used. Vers refused to allow visits to Earth, and had been isolated for quite some time, its citizens more so. Most Martians continued to resent the Terrans for the previous war her father had a strong hand in, and she is baffled about their prejudice - what is there to hate, when they are all human beings? Her father’s actions disappoint her, and his choices left a mark on all of Vers, her life included. She could never hate a Terran.

The roars of the crowds echo below in tandem with her chaotic thoughts, and her hands reach out to the glass that separates her from the masses. Her reflection stares back at her, green eyes lost and pensive as she looks to the vast darkness for an answer to her inner turmoil. Lemrina stirs from where she sleeps, her long hair covering her face. Her nose twitches at the loose strands that tickle her. Asseylum smiles fondly, only to frown when she looks back at the sight before her. She feels the sensation of the cool glass beneath her fingertips, and a light sigh of resignation escapes her lips. She walks over to where Lemrina is, the sofa shifting as she sits. Soft and light, her hand brushes Lemrina’s locks of hair from her face. Her sister leans closer to her touch, and Asseylum’s eyes turn sad when she remembers her earlier thoughts.

The bright side, she had thought long ago, was that Emperor Soren had been sending ambassadors to Earth for quite some time in order to improve their relations with the bountiful planet. In the last five years or so, he had sent a team of respectable ambassadors who would negotiate for trade across many Terran nations. Through this, she had thought old wounds would heal and both planets would prosper.

She was mistaken.

It felt like a stab to the chest when she had learned from Count Cruhteo that Emperor Soren had ordered assassinations against several UFE officials and their families during the ambassador meetings. Count Cruhteo had shaken his head in disgust when he had told her the story, but she had wanted to hear it from the Emperor himself. How could he act in the name of peace, only to deceive and murder when it suited him? That was not honorable in the least, and she could hardly tolerate it. All she could remember was the utter disappointment in his actions, and the despair when she realized she was powerless. What could she hope to change?

The sad part was that she had treasured his company and highly regarded the elderly man. Emperor Soren was a grandfatherly figure to her, and his grandson was the kindest person she knew - she was certain Slaine would never harm a soul. Did Slaine know of the heinous acts his grandfather committed? Her thoughts then trailed to Slaine’s grandmother, a proud woman who doted on her grandson. Empress Reinhilda had been a close figure to her in her childhood, but Asseylum questioned if the woman was innocent. In her youth, she had wondered why Counts and Barons would gaze at her with fear. They called the older woman ruthless and cold, but Asseylum had been in denial. But she remembers the way she had dismissed her ideas of giving Aldnoah to Earth, and a part of Asseylum feels that she may not know the woman as well as she thinks she does.

She feels Lemrina lift her head from her lap. Distractedly, Asseylum asks with a smile, “Sister! Did you have a nice rest?”

Lemrina’s lips curl slightly, and Asseylum giggles as her sister rises and playfully wraps her arms around her neck. Light as she is, Asseylum nearly falls over from her weight. “No. My nap was clearly disrupted by someone fretting, like a little Terran bird ruffling her feathers in fright. Do these duels truly bother you? Just look away from the spectacle,” her sister says with a frown. 

The golden haired girl tries hard to grimace at her sister’s flippant reply. “You know very well I cannot do that.”

“It seems to me like someone is trying to find reasons to resent when there are none. This violence has been prevalent since the beginning. The weak die and the strong shall live. It is practically a rule that Vers must follow. It’s necessary.”

_It’s the lies they tell you_ , Asseylum can’t help but think. _Why can’t you see?_

“A rule that requires you to prosper from bloodshed is hardly what I call necessary,” Asseylum argues fervently. Her fingers curl tightly at the thought. 

Lemrina shrugs. “If that is how you see it...then I can’t change your mind, dear sister. It’s your choice. You do realize that Versians decide to fight on their own, yes? They are not drafted into the military.”

Asseylum leans over to grab her hands. Lemrina returns her hold. “I wanted to speak to Slaine about this-”

Lemrina’s grip on her tightens and her eyes narrow in displeasure. “Don’t. If you act without gathering evidence, then there is nothing you can do. What you are speaking of is practically treason against the Main Imperial Family.”   


“Sister, I know you care about him. But what his family is doing-”

“We haven't spoken to them because you wanted it like this. Don't use me as an excuse. You stopped Slaine from visiting me when I was busy with my therapy. For months, I had thought he had forgotten about me, Asseylum. Months.”

She can't stop the hurt she feels at the accusation, even if it is unfortunately true. “I wasn't sure Slaine was the same person when Count Cruhteo told me what he was doing. I know he's kind, but if he is in on their schemes, I can't allow his presence to endanger you.”

“So you just decided on what was best for me?” Lemrina asks harshly.

Asseylum knows she can't let the conversation to go like this. Her sister loved the prince of Vers, and Asseylum cherished him as well. But her judgement was clouded, and Asseylum had to take up the responsibility of persuading her sister to not act on her emotions. 

_The people of Vers needs us, why can’t you see? Would you choose Slaine over me?_ “Please, listen to me-”

_Don't let him tear us apart._

Lemrina seems to give up as she scowls,  harshly  pushes her away, and rises from her seat. “I'm tired of listening, Asseylum. Emperor Soren is here, visiting Grandfather. You can demand answers from him, see if I care. I'm going to go see the victory ceremony in my room. Good night, sister.” With one last withering look, Lemrina exits. 

Asseylum tries hard not to cry, so she instead closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Why did it have to end like this? Lemrina...her sister was loyal to Slaine, and she knew this well. Her feelings for him ran deep, and a part of her hates how they can't be as close as the sisters once were as of late. 

The more that she loves him, the harder she’ll fall when she realizes that Slaine is probably not completely unaware of his family’s actions.

* * *

In the distance, two other members of royalty currently enjoy the sight of Kataphrakts tearing each other apart. At least, they pretend they do. They do not show their emotions much and roll their eyes at the appropriate times when they hear the banter from the competitors - the Empress does so discreetly, while the prince is far too polite. The two figures, along with their trusted servant Harklight, look upwards. From below, they hear the crowds of Martian commoners, peasants, and nobles alike take in the thrilling scene and cheer at a particular violent blow.

The crown prince, having recently arrived in a fashionably late manner, glances at his grandmother from the corner of his eyes. She stands regal and poised, the very image of a proud royal as her legs are crossed and her eyes are scrutinizing the battle. The trident at her side and the gun she carries are not for show.There is no one quite like his grandmother. She is serene, grace itself from the way she carries herself, whether it is in her home or in the Vers Imperial court.

“Someone needs to patch me through to Count Saazbaum so I can yell at him to finish this match before I throw myself off this platform.”

She is also the source of Slaine’s growing headache. She is ruthless and firm, but it was justified in Slaine’s eyes. One does not simply rule over proud Martians by being kind. According to Count Saazbaum, the Counts may have once had their grievances with her, but they knew to never question her capabilities if they knew what was good for them.

Slaine quietly despairs as his grandmother grumbles to herself and contemplates how much of a scandal will be caused if he acts on his grandmother’s idea. It’s very tempting. He has learned to pilot since he could walk so heights don’t particularly scare him. (He’s the prince of Vers, and those who can’t keep the contents of their stomach in check when they see Earth beneath their feet is considered weak by Martian standards.) His stamina in smiling at the crowds has worn his face as well, so there’s that. He gives a pleading look to loyal Harklight, and said servant dutifully ignores him with a gentle smile. Slaine’s face is smooth and stoic, but he weeps on the inside for the betrayal. Traitor.

“Grandmother, please,” he chides instead.

She huffs as she boredly leans back on her chair.  “Hush Slaine. These affairs are only enjoyable when I hear the spines of nobles cracking from a refusal to wear proper clothes. Soren funded the science branch generously last year as well. Speaking of that old fool, what on Vers is your grandfather doing? I ignored him as soon as he said Rayregalia’s - _so pretentious_ \- name.” She leans to the side and plays with his hair. Slaine ignores the jibe at the former leading ruler of Vers.

"I assumed he had important matters to discuss. I only saw his trace on my monitor when I left Lemrina and Asseylum’s castle, so I am not certain,” Slaine says. “And to answer your earlier question, we must remain classy.” 

“Who spoke of such nonsense? They are going to die and I will laugh at their funeral.”

“You were the one who said that we must look better than our enemies,” Slaine teases. He bats away the hand that tries to pinch his cheeks.

“Yes, let our enemies express their sorrow over not being able to wear a bib,” she drawls lazily. Slaine suppresses a smile.

Harklight interrupts their conversation with a cough. “Your Majesty, Your Highness. Count Saazbaum is victorious.”

“I only expect the best,” Empress Hilda murmurs. “Very well.”

She rises from her throne and walks forward. Slaine follows.

They are supported by the invisible glass that divides them from the crowd. They could be considered heavenly beings drifting, untouchable by the masses. They both walk forward on the path laid out for them as they hear the roaring applause for the event. Dioscuria lands smoothly on another platform alongside the rest of the Kataphrakts, towering over most of them. The giant holographic screens projects the Empress and the crown prince’s face as they are teleported before the victors at the end of the path. 

Time passes as they wait. Count Saazbaum kneels before them, as the rest of the loyal knights do.

His grandmother transforms, her eyes shifting into Empress Reinhilda (even though she will always be Grandma Hilda in Slaine’s eyes.) Her voice carries across the air, loud and powerful for all to hear.

“Congratulations to all of you. You have shown your worth in the hunt and thus will be rewarded for your prowess and your service to Vers. Slaine?”

He nods and takes the trident she carries with her. Long and sharp, it is no ornamental weapon of royalty. The crowd gazes at it reverently. He knows the words by heart and memory, as the power it uses is etched into his very being. It runs through his veins like the flow of a river, pulsing for the might of Vers.

He chants in tandem with the crowd. “In our darkest hour, may you see to the will of the people and the crown. _Cattle die and kinsmen die, thyself too soon must die, but one thing never, I ween, will die - fair fame of one who has earned._ By the will of Aldnoah, may you be blessed with our light,” he declares.

With its brilliance, the power at his fingertips concludes the ceremony.

* * *

Asseylum watches Emperor Soren approach her calmly. She had decided to see him earlier, as well as visit her grandfather. He has a menacing walk and a stature that intimidates. Many years ago, she associated him with kindness and a gentle, guiding hand that sways the people of Vers to live another day.

She bows. “Your Majesty. It is an honor to see. You appear to be in good health.”

She bites her tongue to avoid the questions that threaten to consume her. Because in her eyes, there is possibly only one person she truly hates.

(She loved him once. She loved him for the stories he told her and the times he carried her on his back and the times he told her about Earth. This same man who swung Lemrina around and danced with her, placing flowers in her hair. The man who loved his family and Slaine especially, because in Slaine’s eyes he commanded the stars. To the rest of Vers, the heavens whispered the Emperor’s name softly, like a sigh.)

_ My grandfather is dying, and you refuse to help him with the medicine your son founded. You’re harming the Terrans that you promised peace to. You helped my sister in order to make her feel obligated to you. _

_What did you become?_

Emperor Soren gazes at her (in _worry_ , how could he do this to her, _lie_ to her like this? Why, why, why-).

“Are you feeling alright, child?"

She averts her gaze because she can’t look at him. She just can’t.

“No, Your Majesty. I need some rest,” she says quickly. “It’s been a long night.”

She turns and walks away, ignoring him calling her name. It’s terrible conduct, but she simply can’t act foolishly in front of him.

She brushes past Eddelrittuo and goes into her quarters. Eddelrittuo looks at her with worry in her eyes.

“Milady!”

“Eddelrittuo, I would like to-” Asseylum pauses as something catches her eye. “...Eddelrittuo, are those…?”

Eddelrittuo grimaces. “Those are roses Prince Slaine brought when he visited through the Warp Zone. They were for your sister.”

Asseylum’s breath hitches at the sight. Blue roses. 

Eddelrittuo obeys when Asseylum quietly asks her to leave.

Asseylum walks forward to the vase and caresses the petals, soft and tender. She takes one and holds it to her lips. Her heart becomes filled with sorrow, and she places back her sister’s flower in the vase along with the rest of its kind.

As she drifts off to sleep, she dreams. She dreams that the blue roses turn red, the color dyeing her fingers with blood.


	2. So A Little Bird Told Me...

Eddelrittuo wakes up tiredly, but she knows she still has to get up.

After she had caught the end of the ceremony on someone else’s viewing screen last night, she had eagerly awaited for the small cookies that would be distributed to everyone in the castle. It was a luxury to have them, and she had saved her piece in order to share it with Lady Lemrina. Lady Asseylum didn’t like them as much anymore - Eddelrittuo knew that she saw them as a symbol to celebrate the violence, thus ruining the taste for her. Her lady was far too kind-hearted, although she knows others would see it as being too soft. She still hoped it would improve Lady Lemrina’s mood. It was one of those days where Eddelrittuo needed to tread carefully.

When she began working in the castle, the gossip from the other workers mentioned how they were close, doing everything together. She had no idea what the two sisters would be like, so she had been quite nervous. Hearing something about them had eased her mind, but it hadn’t prepared her for the intricacies of their relationship, the paths that she needed to navigate.

On the first few days she began working there, Eddelrittuo could whole-heartedly say that they were close. They had separate rooms, but in the beginning Lady Asseylum would get up first to always wake her sister up (she had been terrified when she found the bed empty, only to see the two princesses lightly wrestling with each other in the morning. Lemrina had burst into laughter when she had seen Eddelrittuo’s white face, and had laughed even more as she tried not to burst into tears. Lady Asseylum had consoled her and promised not to do it again. There was a reason she was her favorite). They brushed each other’s hair, studied together (Lady Asseylum did, at least. Lady Lemrina just threw her hands in the air and grumbled about useless subjects), and she often found them reading books together where they were nestled close to each other near the hearth. One sister would usually have the other’s head on her shoulder, and the sight never failed to warm Eddelrittuo heart.

Truthfully, it made her jealous.

Eddelrittuo does not have any siblings. She is an only child of a loyal family that served royalty, and thus had many responsibilities she must carry with grace. It was slightly lonely, but she didn’t mind. Seeing them often made her change her mind though, and she almost longingly dreamed of having a sibling in her life. Her relationship with Lady Asseylum could never be like that. Eddelrittuo knew that Lady Asseylum was her superior, someone that she was willing to risk her own life for, but that didn’t translate to companionship. She was meant to be a person Lady Asseylum could talk to, but she knows that her age is the thing that is stopping the princess from truly confiding in her.

She tries not to think about it.

So days passed, a flurry of pristine dresses and thick books and etiquette lessons. Eddelrittuo knew time would pass rapidly, but her slightly younger self hadn’t noticed. She had seen how Lady Lemrina’s legs had healed. Treatment had begun with their superior medicine and technology, and both sisters were ecstatic. Eddelrittuo was happy for them and amazed by the Emperor’s kindness. But slowly, something began to change.

Eddelrittuo is strongly aware that their bond was constantly being tested. She has seen their fights, unpleasant and spiteful at times. Lady Lemrina would storm off while Lady Asseylum simply stayed in her room, clutching her hands close to her chest. It was horrible to see, but they would forgive each other in a few days.

Eddelrittuo remembers a phrase that stuck with her when she first came to work in the castle. It had been from Lord Hector Noir, the young right-hand man of the Emperor, along with being Lady Hilda’s Champion. The twin brother to Lady Heidi, the Emperor’s Champion and Lady Hilda’s closest confidant. He was the son of the famous pianist and close friend to the rulers of Vers, James Noir. He was often seen making rounds to the estate that Lady Asseylum and Lady Lemrina resided in. She had embarrassed herself the first time she had met him, as she had snapped at him after she had dropped Lady Lemrina’s tea on her, causing the two sisters to exchange harsh words because of her. Such a verbal slight against a royal Champion would have caused her family to become outcasts, but he had been more concerned with her tear-stained face. Reluctantly, she had informed him of the issue.

He had seemed annoyed, but a look of understanding crossed his face. He said very softly, “It’s nothing to be concerned with. They will realize how petty their frustrations are eventually.”

Ignoring the charm of the older man that made her flush and look away, she had shaken her head in disagreement. He had looked at her strangely, and had taken out a small pocket watch.

“...What do you see?” he had asked as he opened it, tapping it lightly to display a holographic picture with three figures.

“It’s...a picture of the royal family,” Eddelrittuo had replied. She had gazed at the picture for a moment, not recognizing the royal pair and the man who was Lord Hector’s father.

“I know,” he had said, grinning as his eyes twinkled at her bafflement. “They look far too young, don’t they? This painting was actually done on Vers by an artist who had visited our planet. He passed away, but I like to think that he captured them perfectly. What do you see?”

Eddelrittuo had searched for something. All she saw were three smiling and confident people. “...Um. I-I don’t really know, milord.”

“Sometimes what seems like a bad situation to us is only our limited perception,” he had said. “Back then, the Terrans had refused to aid us when we were starving.”

Eddelrittuo had sneered in contempt at the mention of Terrans, only to flinch when she had seen his eyes narrow. “Watch your attitude. If you had ever accompanied someone to Earth, that attitude would have reflected badly upon you, Miss Eddelrittuo. Remember to conduct yourself properly - manners are essential. Yes, the Terrans were not willing to help us when we first settled here, but we eventually managed on our own.” His eyes had grown distant then.

“Regardless, what I was trying to say is that we tend to overlook things. Despite the fact that my father, Empress Hilda, and Emperor Soren are smiling, they were going through hard times. However, they still managed to turn out fine. Lady Asseylum and Lady Lemrina looked happy with each other. At first glance, their relationship seemed rather simple, yes? They are sisters, so of course they must be happy.”

Still reeling from the scolding, she had only managed to nod.

He had continued, “People are more than a sum of their parts. We want people to fit into our boxes and little labels, but the truth is, not everything is quite so simple and clean. Lady Lemrina has her own problems to settle with her sister, and she feels emotions that you and I will have a hard time relating to. When my father tutored Lady Asseylum when she was younger, I noticed that she struggled with seeing things beyond what she saw directly in front of her, making her simplify matters that needed a critical eye.”

Eddelrittuo had only stared as he openly criticized royalty. Her own family warned her to keep her opinions about the royal families to herself (even if they were not so subtle about.

“They can both be a little out of their depth when it comes to dealing with themselves and other people, although that is truly not their fault. That doesn’t give them an excuse however, to allow their emotions to decide everything. I hope you do not spill tea again if they are only going to make a fuss over it. No, do not give me that look. I will talk to them about this. I am in charge of looking after their well-being, but that doesn’t mean their problems should be everyone’s business. They will be reprimanded for their behavior. They are older and honestly, they should know better than this.”

She had only stared as he had walked away. A few days later, they both apologized profusely to her, Lemrina more so. She had assured them it was fine.

She was grateful to Lord Hector, for helping her back then.

But the subject of people being more than the sum of their parts made her think of another person, of a boy who made her feel strongly conflicted.

* * *

 

In her room, she hurriedly prepares for the day. She brushes her hair and puts on her clothes. For a fewyears, she had served Lady Asseylum and Lady Lemrina dutifully as part of her family’s ritual that required their members to serve royalty for a time. It had been part of Emperor Soren’s and Empress’s Hilda decree to have affluent families show their dedication. Next year, she would be required to leave Lady Asseylum’s service and serve Prince Slaine Vers Troyard.

Eddelrittuo dreaded it. She had grown immensely fond of Lady Asseylum and Lady Lemrina as well. To leave them would break her heart, but it was to be expected, and Eddelrittuo would follow what her family expected of her.

Eddelrittuo gazes in the direction of Lady Asseylum’s room, remembering the previous night as she briskly gave directions to the prince in order to get him out of her sights. She had bowed and glared at him from the corner of her eyes, angrily avoiding meeting his gaze. He seemed to note her distaste for him and Eddelrittuo was inwardly pleased.

She didn’t want him to act familiar with her. To smile at her and try to deceive her just like he did with the rest of the people of Vers. The Versians did not know any better and the commoners and peasants even more so. They adored the lovely prince with Terran colored eyes and she hated him for it. Eddelrittuo had watched as the maids giggled and flushed in his presence and sons of Lords pledged their allegiance to him (some going as far as to duel to the death to be in his service).

He was given beautiful jewels and fine clothes and food every year to honor his birth. Everything that rightfully should have been Lady Asseylum’s and was instead handed to the Terran on a platter. Did everyone forget where he came from? Did everyone shed their pride and kneel to the person who least deserved the kindness and adoration. Eddelrittuo can’t help but shake her head in disgust. The way he carried on with his life, prancing around with Lady Asseylum’s birthright made her stomach twist painfully.

He was born on Earth. Lady Asseylum was the rightful heir to the throne, and Eddelrittuo’s family had shaken their heads in disapproval she had asked who he was. The poor princess, they whispered, to have her power denied to her. Never trust the lies he wields with his filthy tongue, Eddelrittuo.

She had remembered the flowers he had in his hands and scowled at his ‘thoughtful’ - conniving - actions. Lady Lemrina adored the prince, the infatuation bringing nothing but grief to Lady Asseylum when they were younger as Lemrina chose him over and over again. Eddelrittuo couldn’t understand her at times- how could she deny the warmth of her family and choose that rotten prince?  Lady Asseylum was kinder and stronger, a princess worth more than anything that Terran prince will ever be.

It wasn’t Eddelrittuo’s place to comment. It’s not like she could say anything, only watch like a helpless sprite from behind her Lady’s back. She would always watch over her, even if Lady Asseylum was lost in her own world and she probably didn’t consider Eddelrittuo as a precious person. They have only known each other for a short time, after all. 

She tries to forget the time when she first met him, before she became some for Lady Asseylum to talk to and before she had known he was a prince of her planet. Once upon a time, she had been lost in those eyes like everyone else and had been fooled by his pretty words that promised no judgement or expectations like the duty her family had given her. She had felt so much shock as she spoke freely of Earth.

 _Eddelrittuo, please take this_ , he had told her, handing her what appeared to be a Terran bird. She had seen his lessons to Lady Asseylum and Lemrina when she was younger, how they both listened to him with rapt attention. _I want to thank you for being by Lemrina and Lady Asseylum’s side._ _It’s not the best work - there are people on Vers who have crafted far better little charms, but please. I want you to have it._

She wanted to throw it. There are many areas where she can dispose of it. If she gives it to one of the maids, they’ll be scandalized at her for giving it away (she can already hear them crying, “It’s from the prince you foolish girl!”), but at least one maid will take it.

She doesn’t want to though, so she tucked the charm away in the pocket of her black dress last night. The weight of the charm felt heavy in her hands, and the phantom in her palm stays, refusing to disappear even as it’s no longer in her hands as she walks down another path.

She bites her lip when she wakes Lady Asseylum from her slumber in the morning. She feels the charm in her pocket and looks away as Lady Asseylum smiles at her cheerfully. She looks tired and worn, and gets the feeling Lady Asseylum hid her real face with Aldnoah. She had seen it once and it only makes her chest ache.

_I’m sorry, milady._

* * *

 

Asseylum gazes at the mirror once she returns to her room. She had tried talking to Lemrina again, only to be ignored. She ate breakfast alone.

She had noticed Eddelrittuo acting strangely and told her to rest if she wished. After being informed by one of the other maids that Lord Hector was visiting, she told her to tell him that she did not wish to see him. When her message is sent, his only reply is that he will accept it. He only says that the Emperor wishes to speak with her at the banquet.

She clenches her fists.

The illusion disperses. Her reflection stares back at her, and her fingers trace the dark circles under her eyes.

* * *

Lemrina does not eat breakfast with her sister. She does not wish to see her, let alone speak with her.

She bids Eddelrittuo to go off on her own. The last thing she wanted to deal with was the little girl using her as her second option to serve (just like everyone else did honestly - Lemrina will never be able to compete with her sister). She refuses the cookies she offers, even if she is quite fond of them. She leaves her and ignores the hurt look in the little girl’s face and does her best to disregard the small voice in her head that reminds her that it is not Eddelrittuo’s fault. Lemrina then finds herself in the garden and quietly drinks her cup of tea as she tries to read her book. It was useless though as nothing is absorbed, so she chucks it at the floor.

“Are those manners of a princess?” a voice cuts in smoothly. Lemrina scowls as she recognizes who it is.

“Lord Hector,” she greets as she changes her expression to a smile. She knows he sees right through it.

“Lady Lemrina,” he responds in the same even tone. “I do hope you treat your materials with far better care than this.”

“It’s the same care you treat your opponents.”

“Ah, I am embarrassed now. Last night was such a barbaric display! I had hoped you wouldn’t see that.”

“Only all of Vers did,” she replies. She then adds, “We both know we are beyond pleasantries. What do you want?”

He meets her hostility with amusement. “Don’t take that tone with me. I had to babysit you. You and Asseylum lost all your dignity when I had to give you both a bath.”

She refuses to snort, and simply tsks. “You did not do that.”

“Oh? Do you want the evidence? I saw you in your darkest moments, Princess Lemrina. You pushed Asseylum off the bed, pulled her hair, wanted her attention - I saw all of it, dear princess.” He mock gasps for emphasis.

“That is all rubbish,” she hisses as he continues without a care.

“Cried when you were not in the same room-”

She rises from her chair and knocks her cup of tea. “Just leave,” she snaps. “I hardly wish to speak with you. I will say things I will regret, and that’s the last thing I want.”

Hector’s voice goes from teasing to professional. His face turns serious to mirror her own. All traces of lighthearted humor is gone as he says, “I see. I had noticed you made Eddelrittuo upset?”

“I know. She can go to Asseylum and have my dear sister comfort her.” She says her sister’s name with poison.

Hector’s eyes narrow. “I had to give her more cookies to console her. You made her cry, Lemrina. You know she cares about you a great deal as well.”

Lemrina tightens her fists. “Not enough.”

Hector looks angry now, and it pleases Lemrina. If the Champion wishes for a verbal spar, then he will get it.

He responds harshly, “You hold everyone to ridiculous standards and judge them harshly when they don’t meet your expectations. You burden them by forcing them to avoid any subjects you don’t like. When will you realize that perhaps the world won’t cater to you? You are not the center of the universe, and neither is your sister.”

“And yet the world adores making her happy and giving her the easy path in life.”

“She knows nothing of suffering. That’s true. But don’t make yourself seem like the victim simply because you were disabled. You are as privileged as the rest of us born in nobility.  Not everyone has the luxury of our medicine either. You can even walk on your own now. It wasn’t easy, but that is how life is. Congratulations on that, by the way.”

“Of course you would say that,” Lemrina says. How dare he make light of everything? She is ready to curse him until she sees his eyes soften.

“...I’m sorry about many things. I wish we could have given you a better childhood, one where you aren’t constantly compared to your sister. My father and I were supposed to look after you, and yet we failed. In the end, it was Emperor Soren who helped you more than we ever did. You deserved far better from us. You can hate us if you like, although Heidi won’t accept it as much as I do. But remember that you were the one who went through the whole ordeal of walking again...the path is yours to walk now, Lemrina.”

Lemrina’s breath hitches. With a brief smile, he picks up the book and gives it back to her. He walks away, and she is left alone once more.

* * *

Hector didn’t like to see the list of visitors to the estate he helped manage with his father. He strongly prefers planning new battle strategies with his men or going up against simulators that replicated Empress Hilda’s battle style. Or spending time with Heidi and arguing with her because that was what good siblings do. 

(Her name was Hilde, really, but the misconception to the Martian population was hilarious in his eyes, only made better when she cursed them under her breath. She hated the name they gave her. _Reinhilde_. He thought it suited her. She whacked him, saying it was pretentious as hell.)

Either way, he had better things to do with his time. Count Cruhteo was an irritating loyalist of the Rayvers line, dating back to his father before him, who looked after Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. He was the last person he wanted to be near either of the two princesses. The fact that he seemed to be aware that Lemrina was Terran made him feel uneasy. Hector made sure that the little prince had someone to guard him when he was near Count Cruhteo. He didn’t trust the man at all.

But, as most things go, Asseylum liked to speak with Count Cruhteo often. Hector had disapproved of this, but she had stated that he was not allowed to make any commentary on her choices. Aside from the dying seagull noises that escaped from his mouth, he had shaken his head at her.

“As long as we are in charge of your well-being and your sister’s, it is my business to be involved with who you associate with.”

She had gazed at him then. Asseylum did not have the heart to hate anyone, but that look...he was wary of it.

_She looks at me as if I were oppressing her entire being._

He knows the issue that came with protecting people, and it usually leads to disregarding their opinions under the belief that they, the protectors, would know what was best. He tries not to be like that. He did not want to devalue either of the two princesses and strip them of their agency. But he knows that to her, it will look that way.

He is reminded of Slaine. The little prince had been problematic in his youth when it came to his infatuation with Asseylum, leaving her sister only becoming more greener with envy, the color darker than her sister’s eyes. That seemingly innocent infatuation had caused a great divide between them. Even now, they were barely starting to recover from that problem.

But there is always the matter of exploitation. Enemies lurk from dark corners, waiting and wanting for a mere chance to strike. He can only wordlessly apologize for his choices in his mind, because he will always prioritize the Troyard family and their safety. Hector hopes the princess does not take it personally. She has her own loyalists. (Her sister doesn’t, which is another divide between them, even if Asseylum is unaware of it. He only lets himself be mildly amused at this.) He is loyal to the Troyard family, and he will clips the wings of their adversaries and make them bleed.

To have the power of Aldnoah was to have the ability to change anything. With change came the need for someone to be responsible of it, and with responsibility came the need for nerves of steel to see through their goals until the end. Those are the standards that bearers of Aldnoah needed to follow.

He does not fear anyone, save for the wrath of Empress Hilda and Emperor Soren. To wrong them was to become familiar with pain and grief, weapons they knew all too well. Hector knew they were once at the end of that spear of misery. He was familiar with it as well. They had reformed Vers, hardening and building it with blood and stone. All that could be said was that they paid a price for it.

He remembers the late Emperor Gilzeria, only being around thirteen when he declared war. Even if it is not a fair comparison at all, the look in the golden princess’s eyes reminds him of her father.

There was something his father mentioned about her that he keeps in mind. _Determination. Resolve. Willpower. She could have been the heir. It is her birthright, seeing as she is a true Martian, unlike Slaine. By all means, Hilda and Soren took her power and granted it to Slaine._

 _Yes, father. You and I both know their reasons. Does that mean we will give it to her simply because she asks for it? Do the people of Vers want her? I think not_ , he had replied coolly. _I believe in Slaine. The heir will prove himself worthy of the throne, regardless of his place of birth. If Asseylum wishes to oppose him, so be it._

**Author's Note:**

> There are many differences in this AU that I want to explore. 
> 
> As you can see, Asseylum and Lemrina's relationship is very different than canon - a result of both of them being raised together. They are close, although it is a bit strained when it comes to Slaine and his family. They are still considered princesses, although Asseylum is far more heavily favored than Lemrina. Fallen royalty is the best term - they have no ruling power unless Slaine dies. 
> 
> Just as Rayregalia and Gilzeria focused on industrializing Vers, the Troyard line (Slaine's grandfather and his father) focused on research, medicine, and revolutionary technology (the Warp Zone can carry people through energy provided by Aldnoah). Slaine's grandmother worked on the military of Vers. Vers itself developed far more differently, but they are still prejudiced against Earth. Gilzeria did too good of a job.
> 
> Slaine's chant in the ceremony: "Cattle die..." - this is a line from the Poetic Edda. Specifically from the Viking era, it's also a reference to how hardcore the Martians are in this (Soren is northern European and Hilda is German, so their culture heavily influenced it when they founded Vers alongside Rayregalia). Canon kind of just drifted off from the Norse myths, and I thought that was a shame. 
> 
> Sorry if there are typos - my week has been pretty tiring, but this fic along with my A.Z fix fic are my babies and I wanted to share it.


End file.
